


What did you do this time

by Wolfie_06



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cutie Jamie niklaus park Mikaleson, F/F, Fluff, Scared Hope, henelope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_06/pseuds/Wolfie_06
Summary: Henelope





	What did you do this time

> Penelope: hey im home 

Hope : we r in the kitchen

*Penelope walks into the kitchen *

Penelope: hey jamie what did you do today

*Jamie laughs and hope just avoids eye contact with Penelope *

Hope : well uh we didnt do much * tires to say without stammering*

Penelope: what did you do this time

* Penelope was the head of the witch faction in new Orleans and was tired of all the witches complaining about hope and jamie *

Jamie: no mommy , first we bought sneakers, then a bar

*hope avoiding Penelope's glare , looking here and there *

Penelope : care to explain *crossing her hands *

Hope : wel-well , i um , oh shoot aunt Rebekah is calling me , gotta go

*as hope exists the kitchen , scared of her wife , Penelope just starts to laugh *

Penelope: well we know that the big bad wolf is a puppy after all 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it


End file.
